A Little Bit in Love
by Juliefreak133
Summary: Georg finds himself falling for his Naval Chief's only daughter. A different Maria & Georg Story, hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please review and tell us what you think :) We do not own The Sound of Music etc**

* * *

Maria sat on her windowsill in her bedroom and sighed, listening to the faint sound of the clattering of cutlery and plates downstairs whilst looking out across the lake.

Her father, Vern Rainer, was a naval officer, and he was hosting a party to celebrate the end of the war.

Maria had graduated from school last June, she was studying to become a teacher, and whilst her father was obviously proud, like all fathers would be, he would of preferred it if she didn't go to work. His little Maria was so precious to him, he loved her more than anything in the world and his late wife, Cara Rainer, never worked. Maria resembled her mother in so many ways, her bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, her love for music, and of course her gentleness and lovingness towards life and nature. Maria reminded Vern of his wife in everything that she did, and he wanted to wrap her up and protect her from the harsh world, but he also knew that nothing could ever stop Maria from doing what she wanted, and he loved that about her, always chasing her dreams.

Still in her room, Maria had enough of waiting around and decided that she would go downstairs, just to ask her father if she might possibly be allowed to join the party, only for a little while. As she made her way gracefully down the grand staircase everybody in the room turned their heads towards her and the sailors made whistling noises at her, all except one that is. That one was a young man by the name of Georg VonTrapp. Georg walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs and bowed down to greet her like a proper gentleman, never letting his eyes leave hers, he had always thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but he had only ever seen photos of his boss' daughter, and she was even prettier in person. Maria just watched in awe as this handsome sailer bent down at her feet and kissed her hand. Georg looked up at her face again and their eyes met, Maria felt like the world had stopped spinning for a second and it was only the two of them in the room, Maria had never been treated this way by a man before, and she had no idea what to make of it.

Just then Vern cleared his throat bringing both their attention back to the room which was full of people. Maria looked up and quickly snatched her hand away, embarrassed, pretending like nothing had happened she ran over to her father.

"Father, could I please stay for the party, I won't be any trouble I promise."

"Now Maria, we talked about this..."

"Please father, just for an hour." She interrupted.

"No Maria, please go back to your room."

Vern hated denying his daughter, but he knew that it was the best thing for her, she didn't need to be surrounded by a group of loud sailors.

Maria nodded and sighed "Yes father." She said As she began making her way out towards the garden for a walk.

Just as she got out of the door she heard the volume of noise rise again as everyone continued with their conversations.

Georg was still mesmerised by the beautiful girl he had just met and was standing in a daze in the middle of the ballroom.

Vern walked up to Georg and swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

"You okay there buddy?"

Georg was snapped out of his daydream "Um yes sir, if you'll excuse me I need to go to the head...uh I mean bathroom." And with that Georg excused himself.

He walked out into the corridor and in the direction of the garden, needing some air.

To Georg's surprise, the girl that he couldn't get out of his mind was sitting right there in the garden on the steps looking out across the lake whilst humming a little tune.

 _'Even her voice is perfect.'_ he thought to himself.

He slowly made his way towards her, carefully so that he didn't startle her, he spoke gently, trying not to sound nervous.

"Tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting out here alone in the cold?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Maria looked up at him and blushed, then she looked down towards the floor, her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

"You must be cold, here." And with that Georg sat down beside her on the steps and put his jacket over her shoulders. Maria was blushing furiously by now and Georg decided to change the subject, to make her feel a little less awkward.

"That was a beautiful little tune you were humming. What song is it?"

"Well...it's a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl, whenever I was sad or scared she would sing it to me and I would feel better instantly." Maria said in a quiet voice with a small smile.

"Well it was lovely, you have an amazing voice, I could listen to it all day."

"Th-thank you." Maria stammered, blushing again.

"You're welcome, I hope we get to meet again...um.." He paused, not remembering her name.

"Maria." She reminded him.

"Maria, thats it. A very pretty name, it suits you."

Maria giggled "Why thank you..."

"Georg, Georg VonTrapp."

"Thank you Georg VonTrapp, it was a pleasure meeting you also."

Georg bent down again so he was eye level with her and took her hand in his, giving it a feather light kiss, just like the one earlier at the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight Maria." And with that he left her, sitting on the steps with his jacket still draped around her shoulders. She pulled it closer around her and smelt his cologne which lingered in the air, as she closed her eyes and smiled to herself with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Maria Rainer couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to that one special night exactly 3 weeks ago. Maria had a plan she just wasn't sure how to go about doing it. She wanted an excuse to see him and she had just the idea, she would return his jacket, that would give her the perfect opportunity to see him again.

Since the Captain was so famous among her circle of friends, she knew exactly where he lived. Maria's plan began to spring into action, she put on a light blue summer dress, did her hair and even put on a little lipstick. The only thing she needed to do now was get the jacket and go. Just as Maria was about to open her door she had an idea.

"Yes of course! Why didn't I think of it earlier?" Questioned Maria to herself.

She quickly ran back into her bedroom and to her dressing table to grab her best perfume, then she gave his jacket a few sprays of the perfume before making her way out to the car. Maria was just about to get into the car when her dad stopped her. "And where might you be going young lady?"

"Oh me? Well, I was um...I was just on my way to see a friend, it's her birthday today you see, and she's having a small birthday party but I promise I'll be back by 9pm." Maria said with a silly grin on her face.

"Ah I see, and uh what about the jacket you've got there, isn't it a little big for you?" Vern said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Um yes a little, but if it gets cold it will keep me extra warm." Said Maria closing her eyes and mentally hitting herself for the stupid excuse.

"Well then you better be going, you don't want to keep your friend waiting do you?" Said Vern smiling and opening the door for his daughter.

"What frien...Oh yes ahah that friend." Maria gave him a nervous smile and got into the car, waving goodbye to her father. Of course her dad knew she was up to something but he also knew that he'd find out soon enough. He could tell instantly that it was one of his sailors jackets, but he decided not to say anything.

Maria felt a wave of nervousness overcome her. Her hands were clammy and her throat was dry. "Just knock on the door Maria you can do it." Said Maria to herself, not realising that there was someone walking up the driveway towards her from behind. Maria raised her hand about to knock but quickly put her hand back to her side. She gave a sigh and turned around ready to get back in the car, only to bump into someone, she was eye level with someone's chest, and when she looked up she was surprised to see the Captain looking at her with a sly smile on his face.

"You know I hear the owner isn't all that bad." Georg joked, trying to break the silence. Maria gave a light laugh, stepped back and looked into his eyes. Oh how he loved her blue eyes. "What a lovely dress you have on, it compliments your eyes beautifully."

"Oh a this old thing." Said Maria blushing. Georg made his way into the house and motioned for her to follow him. Maria walked into the room and went to close the door behind her, but so did Georg and they both ended up reaching for the door at the same time, their hands touched and they both froze. The sudden contact sent a spark through Maria and her heart skipped a beat.

"Well I um..I was in town and I decided to bring you your jacket seeing as you left it at my house the other night. I thought you might want it back." Said Maria, pulling her hand away and giving him the jacket.

"That's very kind of you, thank you, although you really could have kept it."

Maria didn't reply she just gave him a shy smile. She noticed him smelling the jacket and suddenly she felt nervous again, he wasn't suppose to smell it until later. Maria said inside her head.

"Honey and spring. Well that's what it smelt like to me the first time I got the pleasure of smelling it on you." Said Georg smelling the jacket again.

Maria was astounded, how did he know? Maria was so deep in thought that she had zoned out. Suddenly Georg touched her lightly on the arm, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh sorry, yes, um w-what did you say?" Said Maria, stammering.

"I asked of you would join me for dinner?" Asked Georg chuckled, motioning to his cook who was informing him that dinner is to be served.

"Oh um... well my dad will- you know what on second thoughts I would love to." Said Maria, smiling whilst taking the hand that he offered out to her.

For the first time in a long while Georg VonTrapp didn't eat in silence. Maria and Georg talked about anything and everything they could think of. It was only when he asked her about her future that her smile faded.

"What I want to be? Well to be honest, I want to be a teacher but I doubt that my dad would allow it." Georg saw her smile fade.

"And why is that?" Asked a very curious Georg.

"Well you see my mum was the perfect lady to him, and she was unemployed her entire life so I think that he just wants the same for me." Georg took her hand in his.

"Well I'm sure whatever your decision, you will be happy." Maria looked down at his hands intertwined with hers, it was only then she noticed the time on his wrist watch. "10 o'clock?!." Shouted Maria as she jumped up quickly.

"Where are you going? what's wrong?" Georg couldn't understand her hurry.

"Oh uh I promised my father I'd be back from the birthday party by 9 o'clock ."

said Maria running out of the door, glad to see her driver waiting for her.

"What birthday party?" Wondered Georg to himself, that's when he saw it, she'd left her purse. "Now I have a reason to see her again." Said Georg with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the car pulled into the he driveway Maria darted out and ran towards the villa, she quickly opened the door and started to make her towards the stairs, hoping not the get caught, when she crashed into someone,

"What time do you call this young lady?" Her father said in that unmistakable voice.

"I'm so sorry father, I was-" Maria tried to explain but was cut off by her dad.

"I told you to be home at 9 o'clock and its," he paused, looking at his wrist watch "half past 10, now I think you need to tell me where you were and why you are home so late."

Maria looked down towards her feet, knowing that she would have to confess sooner or later, so she decided that she may as well tell him now.

"Okay," Maria sighed, "remember the party a few weeks ago? Well one of your sailors, Georg VonTrapp, lent me his jacket whilst I was sitting outside and he left it here, so I thought that the right thing to do would be to take it back to him, and I knew where he lived because my friends always talk about him. When I got to his house I was only planning on giving him the jacket and then coming straight home, but he asked me to stay for dinner and I...well, I said yes, but I lost track of the time and-" She was cut off from her rambling again.

"Maria, I don't want you seeing any of the sailors, they are all trouble, I've seen so many girls get hurt and I don't want you getting your heart broken too, you are to stay away understood?"

There was a brief silence as Maria registered what her father had just said.

"Yes father." She said in a voice so quiet that he could hardly hear her.

Maria ran up the stairs, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. When she finally got to her room, she slammed the door, and ran over to her bed, she collapsed onto it, crying into her pillow until she fell asleep.

Vern knew that he needed to speak to Georg, so he sent him a telegram, asking him to come over the following afternoon, they needed to discuss the Maria situation, he wasn't going to let his daughter get hurt.

The next day, Georg knocked on the door to the villa. Franz, the butler opened the door and let Georg in straight away, knowing that Vern was expecting him.

"You will wait here please." He said and Georg nodded in response.

A few moments later Vern walked in, and called Georg into his study.

"Have a seat VonTrapp." Vern said sternly.

"Yes sir."

"I believe we have a few things to discuss regarding my daughter. I am always professional when it comes to work but when it comes to my daughter I am speaking to you as her father and not your boss, okay?"

"Yes sir." Georg repeated, knowing that Vern loved his daughter and that this conversation was going to be a serious one.

"Good. I am going to get straight to the point here. I do not want you seeing my daughter, I will not let her get her heart broken by some careless young fellow like you who will only toss her aside when you are finished with her."

"But sir, I would never-"

"I will hear nothing of it, I don't want you seeing her and my word is final. I trust you will take what I'm saying to you seriously as I'm sure that you would like to keep your position in the navy. Now I suggest you go back home, return to whatever you were doing and I'll see you back here next week for our meeting with the rest of the crew."

"Yes sir, Goodbye sir." Georg nodded and made his way out of Vern's study and closed the door.

'Why won't her let me see her? I'd never hurt Maria, I'm nothing like the other sailors.' Georg thought to himself. But her wouldn't let her go that easily, he looked left and right to make sure that nobody was around before quickly making his way outside into the garden. He gathered a few small stones and began throwing them at Maria's window.

Maria was sitting on her bed reading, when she heard faint tapping noises on her window so she decided to go and look. She opened her window, looked outside and there stood Georg, the boy who she couldn't stop thinking about. He was holding her purse and signalling for her to come outside. Maria nodded and discreetly made her way out into the garden.

Once she was outside she looked around for Georg but she couldn't see him anywhere, when suddenly someone grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her around the corner of the villa, where it was private and discreet.

"Georg" She breathed, her hand on her chest, trying to get over the surprise of being pulled by the wrist.

"I'm sorry Maria, but your father said I'm not allowed to see you and I needed to give you this." Georg said as he held out her purse to her.

"Oh thank you, I knew that I'd forgotten something." Maria said, taking the purse from him with a smile, before continuing, "My father also told me that I'm not allowed to see you, he...he said that you'll end up hurting me."

Georg took Maria's hands in his own, "'Maria, I want you to know that I would never hurt you intentionally, I think that you're the nicest girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet, and you also happen to be the most beautiful."

Maria blushed and looked down towards her feet. Georg lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"I mean it Maria, I want to keep seeing you."

"I-I want to keep seeing you too." She stuttered, knowing it was wrong to disobey her father.

"Will you meet me here again tomorrow evening?"

"Of course I will, but we will have to be careful of father."

"Okay, so it's a date?" He asked, hopefully.

"It's a date." Maria smiled.

Georg leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight...Georg." Maria stuttered again, surprised by the kiss he had given her.

They parted and Maria made her way back up to her room, raising her her hand to touch the cheek he had kissed, she was still blushing deeply.

'That was the first time he kissed me.' Maria thought to herself. She was so happy, she skipped all the way to her room.

When she got inside, she closed her door quietly, sat on the bed and opened her purse that Georg had just returned to her. She gasped, when inside she found a crown, a crown made of edelweiss. She tried it on and it fit her perfectly, "how did he know that edelweiss is my favourite? He is the sweetest man I've ever met." Maria said, as she smiled at herself in the mirror, still wearing the edelweiss crown. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria and Georg's day mostly consisted of, frustrating foot stomps, twirls and constantly looking at the clock. The day was long and hard for both of them but when the time came to get ready, both of them were ecstatic.

Georg picked out some special cologne that day and decided to wear it when he went to see Maria. He got dressed, combed his silky smooth hair until it was perfect, he shaved then sprayed on the cologne.

Maria on the other hand, put on one of her favourite, yet simple dresses. The dress was a beautiful baby blue, very light and twirly, that's why she picked it out. She decided to also wear the flower crown she had gotten from Georg.

On his way to the villa, Georg had stopped along the road to pick an edelweiss to give Maria. When Maria heard the stones being thrown at her window she didn't even bother to put any make up on, she was too excited, instead she just ran down to him as fast at she could. When Maria finally got outside, she saw him standing below her window, continuing to throw little stones, he obviously hadn't recognised she was there, so she ran up to him, hugging him from behind with such force that both of them tumbled to the ground with a thud. Eventually when Georg sat up and saw it was Maria he smiled, overcome by her natural beauty.

"You look beautiful." Georg complimented.

Maria blushed, "Thank you."

They looked up at each other, giggling and smiling, each of them happy to be in the others presence.

After a while Georg stood up and offered Maria his hand to help her up but instead she took his hand and forcefully pulled him back down beside her, laughing. Maria sat upright and smiled. "It's such a lovely night, why don't we just sit out here on the grass?" He knew that it wasn't really a request, but a hint that she wanted to be close to him. He sat down in front of her, leaned towards her and straightened her flower crown.

"I see you approved of the gift I left for you." Suddenly realizing that she hadn't thanked him, she jumped forward and hugged him tightly whispering her thank you's in his ear. When Maria eventually pulled away, he took her head in his hands and looked lovingly into her eyes. In the heat of moment, Maria's eyes flickered down towards his lips, and she leant forward and kissed him, he was supprised but responed to her kiss quickly. They parted and Maria blushed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward, i just-" She began, but was cut off by Georg

"Don't be sorry, you know I didn't expect that to happen but I'm very glad it did." He smiled as he gave Maria the edelweiss he had picked earlier.

"I'm glad as well." said Maria still blushing, as she politely took the edelweiss and their hands touched. Thats when Georg took her hand in his and stroked his fingers across her knuckles.

Deciding that they didn't want to part just yet, Maria and Georg decided to share their hopes and dreams for the future.

"I really want to become a teacher some day, I just love children and have a passion for teaching."

'Gosh she's actually amazing' thought Georg. "

What inspired you to want to become a teacher?" Asked Georg.

"It's more of a who actually, around the time that my mother passed away, my father was always busy grieving, so I seemed comfort in one of my teachers, she was like a mother to me." Said Maria looking at him. He looked down at their entwined hands and brought her hand up to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"That's amazing, you know we are not that different, I lost my father at a very young age, and my mother went to alcahol for comfort, eventually I was taken away to live with my aunt, she raised me and loved me as her own, I'll always be grateful to her." This time Maria raised his hand and kissed it. They smiled and decided to lay down together and look up at the clear sky, which was full of twinkling stars. Maria snuggled into him and Georg put his arm around her, both extremely happy.

Maria's father stood staring out of his study window at his daughter and the sailor. "You see Robert this is exactly why I asked you to come over." Said Vern. Herr Robert Brunner was one of Vern's best navel officers, therefore he approved of him. He came from a wealthy and known family. Maria had been Robert's love interest for a while now, and of course Vern was aware of that, which made his plan much easier.

"Now Robert, it's no secret that you admire my daughter."

"Well of course Chief. Maria, uh your daughter is a very captivating young woman and I..." Robert couldn't finish his sentence for he was interrupted by Vern.

"Yes yes yes, settle down sailor. You're here because I need you to do me a great service."

"Of course Chief."

"Robert, I'm not sure if you are aware, but my daughter and Captain VonTrapp have taken an interest in one another and have continued to see each other in secret, even though I warned them that I didn't want them having anything to do with one another." Vern went and stood in front of Robert looking down at him.

"I need you to keep an eye on them."

"You mean spy on them Chief?"

"No, I mean follow them, keep an eye on them and report back to me informing me on every detail."

"So spy on them."

Vern exhaled hard. "Yes sailor, spy on them, your capable of doing that right?"

"Yes Chief." Said Robert, confidently, with a salute. It wouldn't be a difficult assignment since Robert and Georg never did see eye to eye anyway, so he'd be happy to get him into trouble, especially now that he knew he was with Maria, the girl he loved. Vern and Robert stood up.

"Good, now I'll be waiting for your feedback."

Robert stood up and both men saluted each other.

A little later on, Georg looked down at his wristwatch and decided they should say their goodbyes as it was getting quite late.

"Maria, tonight has been simply amazing, I wonder if you would mine accompanying me on a picnic in the mountains tomorrow?" Georg asked, helping Maria to her feet.

"Oh Georg that sounds absolutely wonderful!" Exclaimed Maria.

"Come and find me tomorrow morning around 11am at the gate."

Maria didn't have time to respond for Georg quickly pulled her towards him for a kiss. The kiss was long and deep, Maria's arms flew around his neck, never wanting to let go. Eventually they hugged each other goodbye and walked away, already thinking about what the next day might bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria and Georg sat in one of the trees on the mountain with their legs swinging below them, talking the day away.

"Georg?" Maria asked.

"Yes Maria?"

"My father is hosting a ball in a couple of days time and I was um...well I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"Oh Maria, I would absolutely love to! But what if your father see's us together?" He questioned,suddenly sounding disappointed.

"Oh well, we will have to think about that one." She paused for a moment in thought before continuing, "what if we met in the gardens, we could listen to the music and dance outside in secret, nobody would even know you were there. Oh it would be so romantic, just you and me under the moon and stars!"

Georg chucked at her innocence and soon Maria joined in and they were both giggling, "Oh that's a great idea! I love you Maria!" He blurted out the last part by mistake, still laughing, when suddenly Maria stopped laughing and her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Yo-you love m-me?" She asked, shocked.

"Well um, I didn't mean for it to go quite like this, but yes Maria, I do love you, very much, I understand if things are moving too fast and you want to-"

He was cut of suddenly by Maria launching herself at him and hugging him as hard as she could.

"I love you too Georg!"

They stayed in their embrace for a few more minutes before Georg pulled back and looked her right in the face, he was surprised to see she was crying.

"Maria, oh my love don't cry, what's wrong?"

Maria giggled through her tears, "I'm just so happy! I never thought this would happen to me, I must have done something good."

Georg smiled and pulled her back into a hug "Oh Maria, I'm so lucky to have met you."

After a couple of hours had passed they decided it was finally time to head home.

When they eventually got to the villa gates, they stood behind the wall out of sight and said their goodbyes.

"So I'll see you in the gardens at 9 o'clock?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he confirmed, "until then my love." And with that he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and they parted ways. Georg walking down the road with a huge silly grin on his face. 'Could life get more perfect?' He thought to himself.

A few days past and Maria was up in her room getting ready for the ball.

"One last finishing touch." She said as she placed the edelweiss crown from Georg on top of her strawberry blonde locks.

"There, all done!"

She quickly glanced at the clock and saw that the ball was about to begin, so she made her way down the stairs, already hearing the orchestra echoing from the ball room.

A little later on, just before 9, she was about to make her way into the garden when Robert came up beside her.

"Good evening Maria, may I say that you look particularly beautiful this evening." He complimented.

"Oh erm, thank you Robert.' She replied, feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"Care to dance?" He asked quickly, as he spotted Georg through the ballroom doors, outside.

"Well actually I was just about to-" Maria was cut off as she was whisked away into a waltz with Robert.

She had no choice but to dance with him politely. Oh she hoped that Georg would wait for her, little did she know that he was standing outside the ballroom door, watching her dancing with Robert, his absolute enemy.

Robert saw Georg watching them and quickly wondered what he should do. An idea popped into his head, but he pondered over whether he should or not, 'it can't hurt, after all I do want them broken up.' And with that he pulled Maria closer to him and pushed his lips forcefully against hers. Maria was so shocked, she stood as still as a statue, no where to run, frozen to the spot.

Georg was watching the whole encounter from the doorway, Maria had no idea that he was there, but Robert did and as soon as he broke away, leaving Maria stunned, he turned and gave Georg a sly, evil smirk and Maria suddenly looked up and followed his glance, just in time to see Georg turn and walk away, extremely upset and disappointed.

As he stormed away he thought to himself 'why were they even dancing in the first place?' He didn't know, but he knew that he didn't want to see Maria, at least not for a while.

Back in the ball room Maria was pushing herself from Robert's arms, horrified

"Robert! What on earth was that about?!" She was angry, very angry.

"I'm sorry Maria I had to-" He tried to apologise, after all she was still his crush, even though he despised Georg VonTrapp, but she cut him off.

"Why did you do it, you forced me to kiss you! And for what? Just so Georg would see? Oh my- did you know we were courting!? How could you stoop so low Robert, I used to think very highly of you, now I just think you're a jealous, stupid coward!"

Maria had never said anything so mean in her life, well she had never been this furious in her life either. She had a right to be though. And with her rant over she stormed up to her room, wanting to get away, she knew she had to speak to Georg sooner or later, but how would she explain all this?

A few days had passed and Georg hadn't answered any of her letters. She was devastated, 'Shouldn't we at least talk about it' she thought. Just then she heard some laughter downstairs, and remembered her father was holding another meeting with the soldiers, but of course she was not allowed down there, fathers orders, so she was stuck up in her room.

Maria decided that she would go and stand at the top of the stairs to see if she could hear Georg's voice, she just wanted to see him, she missed him. As she was walking down the hallway she crashed into someone who was walking in the opposite direction. When she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes, there he was.

"Oh um...hi." Maria said in a small voice.

"Um, hello I was just going to the bathroom." He replied awkwardly.

"Okay but do you mind if we talk first, I really need to explain myself you see, I didn't want to kiss Robert at all! He forced me and then when I saw you walk away I was so upset I shouted at him and-" She was stopped by Georg.

"Maria stop, I'm not angry with you."

"You aren't?" She questioned, surprised.

"No, I've have time to think about it and I realised how much I love you and I just can't let you go, also how much of an idiot Robert it."

"Yes he is an idiot! And the worst kisser ever, he was absolutely horrible at it."

Georg laughed and pulled her into the nearby linen closet.

"How about I show you how a real man kisses a woman."

He said as he crashed his lips against hers and wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. Maria was surprised at first but quickly started enjoying it. Her arms flew around his neck and she pulled him closer against her.

Georg finally broke the kiss, but not before gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

Maria stood with her eyes shut for a moment more before opening them and looking him directly in the eyes.

"Wow." She breathed.

Georg laughed and pulled her into a warm hug, "I love you so much Maria, don't you ever forget it."

"Oh I love you too, my handsome soldier."

They stayed like that for quite a while, in a small linen cupboard, locked in a loving embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks passed, Vern started getting more and more impatient. He couldn't understand it, he knew very well what happened the night of the ball. What he didn't know was that his daughter was kissing VonTrapp in the linen closet a few weeks prior. He decided on a plan that was even a little too wicked for him, but he was speculating whether to tell Robert just yet.

He decided that he would try and talk to Maria again.

There was a hardy knock on Maria's bedroom door and before she could have said anything Vern walked in.

"Good evening Maria, I trust everything is in order."

Not quite knowing what he meant, Maria simply said "Yes father."

"Maria I am deeply sorry for having to say this but I'm very disappointed in you."

Knowing exactly what he was talking about Maria jumped up and said what she needed to." Father I don't care that your disappointed, and you know why? Because I love Georg VonTrapp, and neither you or anyone else can make me change my mind." Maria took a long breath and waited for her fathers reply.

"You, young lady will not raise your voice at me like that ever again! I am your father, you shall do as I say as long as your under my roof."

"Fine." Was all Maria said as she hurried past him, running down the stairs, through the front door and into the rain. "What are you doing?" Vern shouted down the stairs, with a loud gruff voice.

"I'm not under your roof anymore." Maria nearly tripped as she ran, she'd never ran so fast in her whole life, all she could think of was getting to the VonTrapp manor.

Vern was upset and of course blamed it on Georg. Vern called Robert and told him where he thought Maria was going and that he wanted information.

Georg was enjoying a meal when he heard a frantic knock on the door. He was about to get up when he heard Franz's footsteps.

As soon as the door opened, Maria flew past Franz and into the dining room. When Georg saw her state he immediately got up and went to her.

"Maria what happened? Did someone hurt you? Was it Robert?" He got boiling mad at the thought.

"Oh it was awful, my father and I had a big argument, all I could think about was getting to you." Was Maria's sobbing reply.

"And here you are, soaking wet with tears and rain. Come my love, let's get you warmed up, you can stay for as long as you like."

Georg called Frau Gerta to go get Maria's room ready, in the meantime Georg watched as Maria drank some tea and ate his strudel that he had left on the table.

After a while Maria excused herself to go shower. She turned on the water and slowly stepped in. Little did she know that Robert was standing outside the window enjoying the view, that was until he heard Maria scream, fearing she saw him he got down.

Maria screamed as she came across the biggest spider she had ever seen, when the spider jumped so did Maria making her scream even louder.

Georg was down stairs when he heard her scream, scared that someone might be in the house he ran to her rescue, bursting through the bathroom door.

Maria tried to cover herself but it was no use Georg was standing there looking at her in complete shock. He quickly ran out and got her towel, as he went back and handed her the towel, he saw the spider and he started laughing.

Maria felt even more sad, why was he laughing at her?

"Maria I promise you the poor spider had more of a...Why are you crying?" Asked Georg in concern.

"Am I really that unpleasant to see that your almost crying with laughter?"

Georg rushed to her side holding her, much to her discomfort.

"My love, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the situation."

"You were? I thought you were disappointed in what you saw." He lightly kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear, "Oh Maria how wrong you are, your body is beautiful, beautiful to touch...to taste."

Maria got chills all over.

Georg giggled as they shared a kiss, they walked out the bathroom and Georg left her to get dressed.

But what Robert saw would make a completely different story.

Robert rushed into Vern's office soaking wet.

"You won't believe what happened... Maria was having a shower when Georg came into the bathroom, kissed her neck and then they walked out together, I'll let you finish the rest." Robert said out of breath from his rambling.

Vern slammed his face hard onto his desk. He had enough of this.

"Tomorrow I will inform Vontrapp about a 'harmless' training trip that he needs to go on, but what he doesn't know is that he won't be returning and I'll make sure of that."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Georg and Maria decided that Georg should take her home as it's the right thing to do.

As they walked through the door of Maria's house, Vern was standing in the hall, obvious hearing the car pull up outside.

Georg was called into Vern's office and Maria gave him a small smile before making her way up the stairs.

"Georg, I wanted to say thank you for taking care of Maria last night." He said, putting on his best fake smile, he wasn't being sincere, but he managed to fool Georg.

"You're welcome sir, I hope you two can sort out your disagreement."

"Actually Georg I called you in here because I have some important news for you. Take a seat." Vern said, gesturing to the chair by the desk.

"I've arranged for you to go on a trip to Switzerland to complete your training, it's no big deal, you will only be gone for a week and you will leave today."

"Oh okay then sir, may I say goodbye to Maria?"

"I'm afraid you don't have time, you must leave now as you have a flight in two hours. I will explain the circumstances to her." Vern said, as he lied through his teeth.

Georg gave Vern a nod and a salute and walked out of his office and out of the house, hoping that Vern will tell Maria why he left.

Whilst on the plane Georg wrote Maria a letter.

 _Dearest Maria,_

 _I am sorry for leaving so quickly and without saying goodbye, your father has sent me on a course to complete my navy training. I will be gone a week and will write you everyday. Stay happy my love, I'll see you soon._

 _Affectionately,_

 _Your Georg_

Little did he know that when the mail arrived at Maria's house that it would never actually get to her. The butler brought the mail straight to Vern who then kept it in his office, determined to keep it from Maria.

The next morning there was a knock on Vern's study door.

"Come in."

"Um excuse me father, I have a question."

"Oh Maria darling, come in. I wanted to say that I am sorry about how I spoke to you, I know how you feel about this boy and I was hoping that we can forgive and forget."

"I'm sorry too father, it was wrong of me to speak to you that way."

Vern opened his arms to her, welcoming her embrace as she hugged him.

"Father?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where Georg went? He didn't say goodbye to me yesterday."

"I saw him leave, he just left without a word." He lied to his daughter.

"Oh that's strange, very unlike him." Maria said with a frown.

"Yes yes, anyway I have work to do, I'll see you later darling." He said, brushing off her comment before he could feel guilty.

"Okay father, see you later." Maria replied before leaving his study and closing the door behind her.

A few days passed and Maria was starting to worry, why hasn't Georg been in contact? She thought.

A few weeks passed and Maria was extremely upset, she was beginning to think that Georg was only using her to humiliate her.

A few months passed and Maria had accepted that Georg wasn't coming back, he was obviously over her, and although her heart stung, she had learnt to live with it.

Maria was heading out to town one day when she crossed Robert in the grand hall of their house.

"Good morning Maria, you are looking lovely this morning."

"Why thank you Robert, you are looking very smart yourself." She replied with a polite smile before skipping out of the main door and into the car that was waiting for her.

'Not long now and I'll have her all to myself' thought Robert, although he couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt as he saw how sad Maria had become in the past few months.

A year had finally gone by without any word from Georg, Maria was heartbroken, the first love of her life had a abandoned her. Little did she know what was actually happening to Georg whilst he was on the 'harmless' course that her own father had sent him on. Nor about the hundreds of letters that her father was keeping locked away from her.

After a year of annoyance from Robert, Maria had given up on love and decided to accept his hand in marriage. After all, he wasn't that bad was he? He had money to care for her and her father accepted him. Anyway, it's not like she was going to find anyone as kind and loving as Georg.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria still couldn't understand the reason as to why Georg left.

The only thing that gave her pure happiness was that her father finally agreed to her being a school teacher, well if she went ahead and married Robert.

On the days Maria wasn't busy studying she busied herself by volunteering at a local hospital.

Today was one of those days. As usual Maria woke up early, had some breakfast, got into her uniform and was about to leave when she saw the edelweiss crown that Georg had given her all those months ago out if the corner of her eye, she walked over to her dresser and put it on, she didn't know, why it just felt right.

As Maria walked out the door she saw Robert was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Maria not caring.

"Good morning love, as your fiancé I thought the proper thing to do was drive you to the hospital." Said Robert, smiling as he gave her a kiss.

"I'd rather walk, I need to clear my head." Said Maria wiping the kiss from her mouth. She was feeling particularly sour this morning as her and Robert had a disagreement the night before, but he was acting like it had never happened.

"Well if you insist, I think I'll go have some breakfast inside."

"Of course you will." Said Maria walking away and outside.

She was stunned at the weather they were having, it was raining like crazy.

Maria arrived at the hospital a little after 9:00am and was stunned at how busy it was. She was assigned to the 'special rooms.' The patients in the special rooms received better attention, these rooms were meant for well-to-do persons. It was a very costly affair to which a common man could not afford. For a moment Maria thought how nice it could be if all the patients were treated alike.

Maria was busy fluffing a pillow for a patient when she heard a raspy voice speaking behind her.

"Miss, I really must compliment you on your beautiful edelweiss crown, it goes very nicely with your hair."

"Why, thank you so much Mr..." Maria's heart leaped into her throat when she turned around. She gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth. Could it be possible?

It was Georg, lying right there, looking right at her.

Maria's mind was racing, she could hear a voice but the words were unclear.

As fast as she could she bolted, she ran right outside into the pouring rain with Georg leaping out of bed, hot in her heels.

"Sir your not allowed outside." Shouted a doctor pulling on his arm as he ran past.

Georg, however shook his hand away and sprinted outside, screaming her name.

"How could you Georg! How could you just leave me, I thought you loved me after that night we shared at your house! Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for a whole year, but now it's too late!" Maria shouted over the sound of the rain, letting out everything that she had felt over the past year.

"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year!"

"You wrote me?" Maria replied in a small voice.

"Yes... It wasn't over...it still isn't over!" And with that he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. Maria and Georg, standing in the pouring rain as one after all the while they had spent apart.

 **A/N The part at the end with Maria and Georg kissing in the rain was inspired from the film 'The Notebook.' Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Maria and Georg went down to the cafe in the hospital, they had a lot to catch up on.

"Georg, why did you leave?" Maria decided to go in head first and ask the question.

"Your father told me that I had to go away to Switzerland and partake in some training and that I would only be gone for a week, he also said that there was no time to say good bye so I wrote you a letter whilst on the plane but I guess you never got it..." Georg explained.

"Oh Georg, you must have been through hell, what happened to you?" Maria asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well it all started when I thought I was going to Switzerland, when the plane landed I was told that there was a car waiting for me outside the airport, but when I got in the car we started to drive through the middle of nowhere, the driver didn't speak the whole journey and when the car finally stopped, I was thrown out of the car with nothing but a bottle of water that I had in my backpack. Before the car drove off, the man got out and wrestled me to the ground, then he kicked me in the head multiple times and drove off."

"Oh gosh!" Maria gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"I was out there for days. I carried on walking until I came too a road which I followed. It took me months of following the road until I found a hospital. I was covered in scratches and cuts from being out in the woods and being kicked by the driver. When I got seen by a doctor they asked me where I was from and once I had recovered a little they arranged a way to get me transferred to our local hospital where I've been since, but I never expected to see you again. I thought I was going to die out there."

Georg sighed, having finished the story.

"Oh my gosh Georg, I can't believed what you've been through, I missed you so much! I though you were gone forever and it killed me that I didn't know where you were." She leaped forward and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe my father would do such a thing." Maria said, sounding shocked at what her father had done.

"I couldn't believe it either, I know he didn't approve of us but I never expected this, I'm so sorry Maria."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Georg. None of this was your fault, wait until I see him."

There was a moments silence as Maria and Georg tried to process everything that has happened over the past year.

"Georg, I feel like there is something you should know."

"What is it Maria? You can tell me anything." He reached for her hand, holding it in his.

"I'm...well I am engaged, too um...Robert. Let me explain, you see I was heartbroken when you left, I thought my chance of true love had gone forever, I had given up on love and decided to accept his hand as my father wanted me to do an-" She was cut off by Georg.

"Shh Maria, I don't blame you at all, you did what you thought was right, I could hardly expect you to wait for me, I didn't even know when I would be home."

"Oh how lucky I am to know you." She smiled and squeezed his hand that was still joined with hers.

"I was told that I can go home tomorrow." Georg spoke after a moments silence.

"Oh Georg that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Maria sounded genuinely happy for him, and hugged him again. She couldn't believe he was back home.

"Well I suppose I better get back upstairs to my room."

"Okay, I'll help you and then I'm going to go and speak to my father."

After Georg was safety back on the ward Maria said goodbye and made her way home.

Maria stormed through the door and went straight to her fathers study, not caring that Robert was in there too.

"How could you do this! I thought you were better than this father!" Maria shouted at her father.

"Woah Maria slow down, what are you talking about?" Vern said in a low voice, trying to calm her down.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! Sending Georg away on a trip where he nearly got killed! I loved him, actually I still love him and you knew this! Why father?" She shouted again, not realising what she had just admitted until Robert spoke.

"You love him? You are engaged to me incase you have forgotten! I did all of this for you!"

"Did what?" Maria said, quite forcefully, demanding an answer.

"I helped to send Georg away so you and I could be together!" He admitted.

"What!? I can't believe you Robert, and you father! If either of you cared about me at all you would have just let me and Georg be together, you would have let me happy!"

"Maria I-" Robert started to explain but Maria cut in.

'No! Don't you dare, we are over Robert, I can never trust you again! I'm going to Georg's house, don't either of you dare follow me!" She screamed before leaving and slamming the study door.

Maria went upstairs to pack her things and politely asked the butler to get the car ready to take her.

She arrived at Georg's house and remembered that he wasn't discharged from hospital until tomorrow, she thought back to all those months ago when they were together and where Georg used to hide the spare key. Maria moved to look in the flower pot next to the door and was relived to find the key still there. She let herself in and made her way upstairs with all of her bags. She'd had such a long day, she went straight to Georg's room without thinking and collapsed onto his bed.

Georg pulled up outside his house the next day, relived to be home. Once inside, he went straight upstairs to shower but stopped instantly when he got to his room and saw an exhausted looking Maria sleeping in his bed. He assumed that something must have happened at home for her to be here. He decided to let her sleep whilst he jumped in the shower.

When he returned, he made his way over to the bed and gently tried to wake Maria.

"Maria, wake up." He rubbed her shoulder lightly until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Georg!" She hugged him, pulling him down onto the bed, "you're home!"

"Woah steady on Maria." He laughed, "what happened yesterday?"

"Well I confronted father and then Robert admitted that he was in on it too, and I was so furious I broke off our engagement and came here. Where I feel safest." She said the last part so quietly he almost didn't hear.

"Oh Maria." He sighed and hugged her again, "what are we going to do with you?"

"Georg, that night at the hospital when you kissed me, did you mean it when you said it wasn't over?" She asked timidly.

"With all of my heart, I love you Maria." He smiled.

"Georg, I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her and Maria put her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

After a while of kissing, they broke apart and caught their breath. Maria looked over at the clock next to the bed and gasped.

"Is that the time? Why did you let me sleep so long?!"

"You looked so tired, I didn't have the heart to wake you. Do you know how cute you look when you are asleep?"

Maria blushed and then giggled. After cuddling some more Maria looked up at him.

"You, Georg Von Trapp, are the most handsome man I've ever met. Please don't leave me again."

"Never." He promised with a loving kiss to her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning - this chapter could possibly be M rated but it's not too bad :)

Maria and Georg were cuddling in bed, when Maria started drifting to sleep and her mind started to think back to a night she would never forget.

*Flashback* to the night Maria stayed at Georg's house after the big argument she had with her father.

 _The night was a total mess apart from one special event._

 _Even with the fighting, the damned spider and being beyond embarrassed, it turned out to be a night that Georg and Maria would cherish forever._

 _Shortly after Georg had left Maria in the bathroom to get dressed, she opened the door for him to enter. She sat on the bed and patted her hand next to her, Georg gladly accepted her request and sat down next to her._

 _"I want to go to bed if you don't mind, but I would also like you to hold me until I fall asleep." Maria's words left Georg speechless, his reply was in the form of a warm smile and they shifted on the bed so that he was holding her loving around the waist, smiling down at her._

 _He leant down they started kissing passionately and as he skated his hand up her back he realizes that she wasn't wearing a bra. They continued to kiss, forgetting about time and how long it goes on for, it could be ten minutes, it could be hours._

 _Georg suddenly heard Maria start to cry._

 _"I don't care what he'll think, I don't even care what you think, make love to me."_

 _"Oh Maria." In response Georg took off his shirt and Maria settled firmly on top of him and they started kissing again, more passionately than before._

 _Maria could feel Georg's excitement and gasped softly. They kept kissing, his hands were around her back and he felt that her top had risen slightly, he started to touch the skin of her back, tickling and stroking higher and higher up her spine. By now the front of her pyjama top had risen almost completely and stopped at her breasts. Their stomachs touched, it was the first time their skin had touched so intimately._

 _His hands were tracing arcs up and down her back, now reached up to her shoulders, each time the top lifting a little higher. He moved his hands around her body and lifted the front of her top over her breasts and he felt for the first time, the skin of her soft naked breasts on his chest. They stopped kissing for a moment so he could lift her top over her head and off her arms, she was now effectively topless on top of him, they swap positions, Maria laying on her back, whilst Georg was at her side, getting to feel her breasts with his hands. He rubs, massages, and kisses her breasts softly, stopping every now and then to kiss her on the lips._

 _He slowly put his hand under the waist band of her pajama bottoms, going lower and under the material of her knickers. He then, for the first time saw her. He looked up at her beautiful face. He felt his way lower. Maria opened her legs upon instinct, and allowed Georg to explore, he could feel the moisture of her excitement. Slick with anticipation. Kissing passionately, his hand her touched her, they both entered new territory._

 _After some time they stopped kissing to talk about their situation and naturally talking led to them getting painfully aroused and they kissed once again._

 _Georg positioned himself above her and kissed her intensely._

 _He held her hand and looked into her eyes and entered her slowly. Maria made a noise of discomfort and pleasure at the same time. Georg took it as a good sign and entered her fully, breaking her barrier. Maria let out a scream, and tried to push him off but Georg stay still and tried to calm her down._

 _"Shhh, I'm here, I know it hurts." said Georg as he stroked her cheeks lovingly and kissed away her tears._

 _After a while Maria regained composure and kissed him hard, urging him to continue._

 _Georg agonizingly made love to her until both of them were filling the room with pleasurable moans. As they made love, they stared into each other's eyes, stealing a kiss every now and then until finally both of them reached their peak and collapsed on a very disoriented bed._

 _Maria stroked his hair, as he did hers, they both were facing each other, as he moved closer at the same time she did, to give her a kiss, a very long passionate kiss._

 _Georg and Maria lay exposed to one another as they cuddled up together and fell asleep..._

A sweaty Maria bolted upright in bed, recovering from a rather vivid flashback to a very special night. She looked at her surroundings and saw Georg sleeping peacefully next to her and then she remembered why she was here, she'd broken her engagement with Robert and was now at Georg's house, staying with the man of her dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Passing one of Salzburg's many taverns, Georg VonTrapp grimaced at the hoard of men visible through the windows, pouring out of the door and into the street so early in the evening. Bawdy music could be heard over raised voices and the laughter of both men and woman, reminding him of the time when he too had wallowed in the filth with the worst of them. That was until he found Maria of course. Thinking of Maria made him walk faster in anticipation of kissing her hello. As he entered their villa, he was surprised that not a sound could be heard of n the usually chaotic household. He slowly walked around in search of everyone, he sighed and called "Maria I'm hom..." He was interrupted by a dainty hand covering his mouth and dragging him all he way out to the gazebo.

"Maria what in the world are your doing?" Asked Georg, rather amused.

"I'm sorry darling, but you see the children and I are playing hide and seek, and I fancied a few minutes alone with my husband." Said Maria with a chuckle.

"Alone you say?" Georg replied with a wicked grin as he pulled his wife closer and kissed her passionately.

"So darling, do you have any idea of the whereabouts of our 9 sprouts?"

"Well knowing the little ones, they are probably hiding inside with Leisl, and the boys are probably hiding outside with the other girls." Said Maria as a matter of factly.

Since Georg and Maria had gotten married nineteen years ago they had the privilege of bringing nine children into this world.

Leisl, who is sixteen and enjoys spending time learning about how to be the perfect lady.

Friedrich, who is fourteen and spends his time trying to be just like his father, brave and honorable.

Louisa, who is thirteen and enjoys playing outside and going on adventures.

Kurt,who's eleven and has a passion for food, that is, eating the food rather than making it.

Brigitta, who's ten years old and spends most of her days reading and perfecting her knowledge of other languages.

Marta, who's seven and enjoys drawing and picking flowers for her mother every morning.

Gretl, who's five, and likes to play with her dolls and stealing fresh cookies from the kitchen.

Bethany, who's three and enjoys piggy back rides from her father and learning to rhyme.

Lastly there is the youngest,

Chanelle, who's two years old and enjoys being sang to by her mother and being fed sweets.

"How was work darling?" Asked Georg kissing his wife's head.

"Oh it was lovely, today's lesson was all about shapes and sizes, they absolutely loved my lesson." Said Maria beaming with pride.

Since Maria and Georg got married, Maria had fulfilled her dream of becoming a teacher and since then she's loved every minute of it, and as expected, everyone is crazy about her. As for Georg, he continued with the navy, but took over Vern's position when he retired.

Still in the gazebo, Maria and Georg were crouched down on the floor, trying to stay out of view.

"I have an idea." Georg said with a smirk.

"Oh you do? What's that?" Maria replied with a smirk on her own face.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can teach me about shapes and sizes." He began kissing her neck.

"Ooh I love the way your brain works Captain." Maria breathed in reply before grabbing his face and bringing his lips to hers.

Just then Marta came running in with Leisl hot on her heels, not too long after, the rest of the VonTrapps came running.

"Mother, you were supposed to come and find us! We've been hiding for ages!" Gretl stated with her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry children, I uh, got a bit distracted as your father just came home." She reasoned.

Just then, Chanelle came running from behind her siblings.

"Father!" She shouted and jumped into his arms.

"Hello there little one, I hope you haven't been naughty for your mother today." He tapped her on her nose and she shook her head with a giggle.

"Good," Georg said with a smile, "now shall we all go inside or do you want to play another game?"

"Another game!" Squealed Bethany.

Georg laughed, "well it looks like it's decided." And with that he stood up and slowly walked over to his wife who was now sitting on one of the benches.

"Tag, you're it." He kissed her on the nose before quickly running out of the gazebo, followed by the rest of the children who joined in with the new game.

"Ooooh you, I will get you Georg VonTrapp!" She shouted with a laugh as she ran out after him.

Finally catching up with him, she jumped on his back, "Got you!" She declared as they both landed in a heap on the floor, laughing under the evening summer sun.

When they both got their breath back, Georg propped himself up on his left elbow, looking down at his beautiful wife with love in his eyes.

"I love you so much Maria." He leant down to kiss her.

"And I love you. I could not be more grateful that I found you again after all that time, and now we shared the most amazing life and beautiful children, I'm never letting you go again!" And with that she pulled him down for a kiss. Snuggling on the soft green grass whilst the nine VonTrapp children played joyfully around them, running after each other, smiling and laughing. The happiest family in Salzburg.

The End

Thank you for following our story guys, we hope you enjoyed it! We don't own anything except the characters of Bethany and Chanelle :)


End file.
